


All Sonny Has Ever Wanted

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all Sonny has ever wanted, to be married. It’s a moment that he’s been looking forward to his entire life. It means more to him than anything else in the world. It’s his big dream and it’s coming true.” - Freddie Smith</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Sonny Has Ever Wanted

Sonny is five when he attends his first wedding. One of his second cousins twice removed on his father’s side is marrying some big hot-shot tycoon and the family gets a vacation in Greece. 

He’s young so he doesn’t know exactly what’s going on. But he knows that the lady in the white dress and the man standing next to her in the black and white suit have huge smiles on their faces and everyone around him is happy and clapping for them.   
Later, when his mom is tucking him into bed, he asks what a wedding is.

"Well, when two people love each other and they know they want to spend the rest of their lives together, they usually get married," Adrienne answers.

"Did you and Daddy have a wedding?" Sonny asks, his big brown eyes looking up at her.

"Yes, we did, sweetie," Adrienne answers, tucking him under the covers.

"I’m gonna get married one day," Sonny says as he burrows himself down into his pillows. She smiles at him before turning out the lights and shutting the door.

______________________

At ten, Sonny becomes fascinated with anything and everything having to do with weddings. He flips through bridal magazines when he accompanies his mother to the hairdresser’s; he watches wedding shows on TV (in secret, so his older brothers don’t make fun of him); mostly he dreams about what it would be like to get married and be married to someone he really loves. 

He’s still young so he’s not entirely sure what it would feel like to be in love, but he knows he wants to be in love and to marry them. 

___________________

Sonny is fourteen when he first realizes he likes boys. In his research on what it means to be gay, he figures out that same-sex marriage is illegal in every state but Massachusetts. 

Crushed that his dream of marrying the person he loves won’t happen, Sonny cries himself to sleep that night.

___________________

In the years that follow, Sonny maintains a secret burning desire to marry the person he loves. 

When he gets his first boyfriend, as he watches the news report more and more states passing same-sex marriage bills, the thought begins prickling at the back of his mind. But when he tries to picture standing at the altar with him, it doesn’t feel right. 

He dreams about it once, about a month after dating his second boyfriend.

There’s a fleeting conversation about marriage with his third boyfriend, but a week later they break up.

When he meets Will, he falls hard and fast. Dreams of marrying him haunt him day in and day out, even before they start dating.

_________________

When he’s twenty-two, Illinois passes a bill to legalize same-sex marriage. He knows Will is opposed to marriage because of his parents but the five-year old Sonny at his first wedding in Greece can’t let go of the dream.

He cautiously begins making plans to propose.

_________________

A month after his twenty-third birthday, Sonny Kiriakis has the wedding of his dreams and marries the love of his life.


End file.
